


Making Summer Camp Memories

by Verysmolnerd



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verysmolnerd/pseuds/Verysmolnerd
Summary: Y/n gets a letter from the professor to visit his summer camp. Will they remember who he is?
Relationships: Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Making Summer Camp Memories

“Y/n you have a letter from someone!” Your mom announced from the kitchen

“Coming! Do you know who it’s from?” You Shouted back from the guest bedroom

“Why don’t you see for yourself!” 

You sighed a bit, then began to race to the kitchen. You slipped a little bit on the way over there, but that’s only because you made the choice of running on hardwood floors in your Chansey socks.

You entered the kitchen and began to open the letter that was lazily placed at the kitchen island

“Trainer y/n l/n-“

“I guess kalos wasn’t notified of johto’s new champion being crowned” your mother joked, she had successfully earned a chortle from you.

You continued to read the letter,”with your new residency in kalos, I would like to invite you to our annual summer camp-“

“Seem’s like every professor is doing a summer camp or something of that nature now.” Your mother commented 

“Seems so, though it was originally professor rowan’s idea and they are just hopping on the band wagon because they can watch certain trainers from afar” you added.

You went back to reading the invite“the camp is located north of Geosenge and lasts for a week long, hope to see you there! -Professor sycamore”

Your mother was also working on dinner when you had first entered the kitchen

She handed you a bowl of curry, your personal favorite dish, your team loved it too

“You’ve been training since you claimed champion a month ago, are you sure you want to go? Most of those trainers must’ve just recived their starter” your mom looked a little worried.you couldn’t tell if it was your sake for settling in or the young trainers from opposing teams that would be annihilated if they battled you

You waved her off,”It sounds fun! I don’t have anything better to do and the johto league hasn’t had challengers until when I   
Did obviously”

You skimmed the letter once more,”P.S, it starts on */**/**” 

Your mother looked at the calendar near the kitchen island,”that’s tomorrow,so rest up then”

“Will do mom! And goodnight!” You headed back to the guest room.   
~~~  
The morning came quickly after a well rested sleep

You had a ‘going away breakfast’ with your mother, and honestly it was touching.

You released your Aerodactyl once you had gotten into a open space.

“Hey bud, let’s head to camp” you climbed on its back and it had began to take off with a mighty roar, still a poser even in the morning 

With each beat of it’s wings, the town below you became smaller and smaller.

You were genuinely surprised that you had revived a letter from the professor of this region, you had just helped your mom move In and you didn’t really make yourself known

Hell, even the town you live in is pretty secluded, only passerby’s come and go. Mostly to get through his town to head to the gym in the next town anyway 

You had helped your mom move to dendemille town about two weeks ago and had completely unpacked yesterday morning

You were really only here for the rest of the month, you genuinely didn’t know what you planned on doing with all that extra time 

You remembered the rumors about the professor here, he was under Rowan’s wing for a while.

You had also heard the professor was around your age too, and apparently participated in many of Rowan’s summer camps as well.

Well obviously, because he was rowan’s intern 

It made you think of your rival from your journey in sinnoh. 

Yes he was ten years younger than you, but you really lacking in the friends department, there weren’t many kids who went on adventures in jotoh 

You didn’t start your journey out in johto, though it is your birthplace. You traveled many regions,but none of them felt like home to you.

You didn’t live with your mom either, you had your own house in johto, it’s secluded and you loved it.

Now that you think about it, you never confirmed residency in kalos, you were just visiting! How did the professor know you were even here!? Was this a trap!? 

Your Aerodactyl noticed you beginning to have an anxiety attack and began to purr and make soft clicking noises.

Then your nerves calmed down as you began to pet it. You then began to think rationally, ‘I’m the johto champion for Arceus sake! I take take literally anyone on and not lose!’ 

With new pride erupting in your chest, you began to see what seems to be the summer camp come closer into view

“Okay bud, just land in front of the main cabin over there” 

Aerodactyl let out a powerful roar as it began to descend, gaining the attention of multiple trainers below

“Thanks bud, you deserve some rest” you cooed as you returned your Aerodactyl and began to walk in the main cabin

You walked over to what seems to be a front desk and rang the bell that was conveniently placed near pamphlets of other regions

A little bit later a woman walked out,” Hello! What may I be of service today!”

The lady had dark blue hair and red glasses

“Oh! I would like to confirm That I’m here for the summer camp” you began to get the letter out of your pocket

“I see, well I haven’t seen you before, so can I get a name?”

“Y/n l/n” you answer and also handed her the letter from the professor

She read the letter and began to type a few things on a computer, clearly not visible from where you’re standing.

You could of swore you hear her mumble,”He normally doesn’t request people like this often” 

She handed the letter back to you,” sorry for that small wait y/n you are on team cyndaquil, which is-“ she opened a map and circled a cabin on there,”right here, and have a fun week!” 

You smiled and took the letter and the map, you then made your way out of the cabin and headed in the direction you assumed where the cabins were at 

It took a little bit longer than you had expected,but you made it to the cyndquil cabin.

Ironic isn’t it, you have a tysplosion and had raised since it was a cyndaquil

You put your belongings on the bunk you wanted and left the cabin with your Pokeballs to get used to the campsite and where everything is at

You went back to the main cabin to see what was in there, and guess what?! Just like professor rowan’s camp there was a pokecenter attached to it and a cafeteria!

Other than those two things there was nothing else that you could access , so you left and explored other parts of the camp 

You quickly figured out there wasn’t much there that could explored or something to do in your free time, so you decided to walk along the small beach they had there

Sooner or later the beach became populated with a lot of trainers, some of them even began to battle one another 

You watched from afar, you didn’t want to bring any attention to yourself because the risk of someone finding out and shedding light on the fact that you were johto’s champion

You felt a tap on your shoulder.

You quickly turned around to face the person who did so and to your utter surprise 

It was Barry!

“Y/n?!”

“Barry!?”

You both tackled each other into a bone crushing hug

“It’s been too long!” He released you from the hug

“You’re telling me?!” You smiled 

After you both had calmed down Barry was the first to speak,” I wasn’t expecting you to be at another summer camp, y/n”

You turned to him,”I could say the same thing, but I got a letter from the professor here to come and join in so that’s why I’m here”

“I’m an intern with professor rowan now” Barry folded his arms 

You put a hand over your gaping mouth,” you’re joking, he never accepts interns”

“I wrote a dissertation and it seemed to convince him enough to welcome me aboard, but he sent me here to celebrate becoming an intern and learn a thing or two from the professor here”

“Rumor says he was an intern too”you added 

“Rumor says he’s single too” Barry snickered

You punched him on the arm

You then leaned forward to a low wisper,”stop, he’s probably a creep anyway. he sent me a letter,Arceus I haven’t been in kalos for even a month yet and I haven’t really confirmed my icon as champion of johto here” 

He then looked at you, slightly shocked, but then quickly brushed it off, “we’ll talk about it later, what team are you on?”

“Cyndaquil” 

“No way! Me too!” He gave you a high five 

Barry was about to say something, but was cut off by a whistle blowing and all of the trainers running over near the podium, and almost trampled you and Barry.

“ Welcome! Trainers to my yearly summer camp!” A voice shouted from the podium

“ I hope all of you traveled well!-“ the man assuming to be the professor continued to thank all the trainers that showed up

“As tradition, the first day we battle each other! You are also free to roam the camp site!” 

Trainers began looking at each other, most likely to battle 

“For old times sake?” Barry held out his hand

“For old times sake” you repeated and shook his hand

The both of you got far enough to say it’s safe enough for the two of you to battle

Barry threw his Pokeball “go! Roserade!”

You threw out yours,” alright! Let’s do this tysplosion!” 

“Roserade! Quick! Use shadow ball!”

“Tysplosion! Use fire blast!”

Both attacks hit each other and exploded on contact, this gained the attention of most trainers and some of the staff

“Roserade! Use poison jab!”

The Roserade began to dash towards tysplosion

‘Bad mistake’ you smirked, already tasting victory

“Tysplosion! Finish this with eruption!”

Tysplosion roared and magma and fire shot out of its back and hit the Roserade, making it faint on contact.

Then the trainers erupted with cheering.

Barry smiled and returned his Roserade.

Then the horde of trainers started to run towards you. Both Barry and yourself shared panicked looks and then took off, after you returned you tysplosion of course.

The two of you ended up in the main cabin’s lobby, Barry clearly out of breath. 

“That was way too close, I did not want to be trampled” you Breathed

“That was quite the battle mon ami, I’m glad you actually came to my summer camp.” 

So he is the professor 

“Thanks for the invite, but why me? I’m a little too old for these, unlike Barry here-“

“D-don’t bring me into this!” Barry sputtered out

“Why not, you’re rowan’s new intern, he even told you to learn a thing or two from the professor here”

The professor’s face lit up,”ah, Barry! Rowan has messaged me about you coming over! I didn’t expect you to be so-“

“Young.” Barry finished the professor’s sentence with a unreadable expression

The professor let out a nervous chuckle,”anyway, I wanted someone a little more mature to show the young trainers what it means to train and be bonded with your Pokémon, that’s why I wanted you here y/n”

You exchanged a ‘what the fuck’ look with Barry

“You’re Roserade took a beating, you should probably go to the pokecenter attached to the cabin” the professor pointed out

Barry spun on his heels and mouthed,’thank Arceus’ to you, causing you to snicker a little bit 

“Y/n can you come here.” He began to walk to a door off to the side

You hesitate for a second before slowly trailing behind 

He held the door open for you and you hesitantly stepped in.

“ listen y/n, I mean to apologize, I’m not the best with introductions, désolé” he shut the door and you heard a click following it.

He had locked the door 

“I’m not the person you need to apologize to, he put a lot of effort into writing a dissertation, so I’d be upset if i were him, professor.” 

“Call me Augustine please” he began to walk close to you

He kept getting closer and closer, to the point where the space between you and his chest was only a few inches 

You began to step backwards, clearly nervous of what was going to happen next.

Augustine began to step forward in time with you, it was almost like you were dancing

That was cut short when your back hit something cold and hard.

It was his desk ...of course

But that didn’t stop Augustine from walking closer and closer to you

He put his arms on both sides of you, preventing you from escape

He had succeeded in pinning you 

“Leading by example isn’t the only thing I wanted you here for” his face drew in closer

“I’m not sure if you remember me,but I was assisting Rowan with his summer camp, and I’ll admit I fell for you when i had laid eyes on you” 

His face drew in closer and closer, you decided it was fight or flight

No way you were going to loose your first kiss like that!

You kneed him in the groin

He let out a yelp and collapsed to the floor, while you made a run for it

You tried to open the door, but it didn’t budge

‘Shit! He locked it, how did i forget!’ 

You heard him chuckle, “ I love that fire mon ami, you’ve never lost that burning flame!” He staggered up and walked over to you

How could he get up so fast!?

You were so in paralyzed from shock, that you didn’t budge when he wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his head ontop of your head

That snapped you back to reality 

You began to squirm, but he had a tight grip.

Augustine let out a hearty laugh “You are very strong mon cher”

You noticed the key on his belt

Alright, that did it

You stomped on his foot very hard, and Augustine let out a howl in pain and began to clutch his foot

You ripped the key of his belt and bolted towards the door

You could see Augustine stumble and reach out while you unlocked the door

You were tempted to lock him in,but that would be too cruel

You ran out of the main cabin and sprinted down the path leading to your team’s cabin

You opened the door and slammed it behind you

“Y/n are you alright?!” Barry rushed over to you 

You took in a deep breath,”when you left the professor led me to his office and locked the door and attempted to charm me”

“So he is a creep after all, I wonder how he even became Professor Rowan’s intern in the first place” 

Barry began to help you up and sit you down on a nearby couch

“He pinned me in front of his desk Barry! And he tried to kiss me!” You were clearly flustered 

“Good thing we’re only here for a week, Then this Saturday, we can high tail it out of here, I was thinking we could do something as friends too!” 

You smiled, Barry was right. You were only here for a week and then you could wiggle out of the creep’s grasp, and hey maybe have Barry spend time with you and your mother!

“What were you suggesting?” 

“I was thinking canoeing, I haven’t done it yet and it sounds fun”

“Sounds like a plan! Where are we going to canoe at?”

Barry’s face lit up,”oh! It’s actually near here! It’s a river that connects to a lake, there’s a beach separating the two, so if you have anyone else to come they are more than welcome too!”

You stood up with newfound courage and energy in your body

“Thanks Barry, that gives me a reason to get through this week”

An idea popped in your head,”I have some snacks on me, what do you think about ditching dinner and hike the rest of the day” 

Barry smiled,”sounds fun, I have a backpack for that kind of thing, I just need a bit to pack if that’s alright”

“That’s more than okay”  
———————————————————  
Augustine’s first encounter with you went better than he had originally expected 

You have been stunning since he had laid eyes on you when he was just a teenager working under Rowan

Rowan had just made everyone battle with the opponent’s Pokémon 

He watched You battled with a lady’s furret while she battled with your Syther 

The lady was struggling big time trying to battle with a larger Pokémon 

He could tell you had trained well with small Pokémon because you had the furret dodge nearly all of your Syther’s terribly commanded moves

He clapped when you gave the furret the finishing move.

That’s when he realized, sometimes Pokémon are strong enough, it’s the trainer 

And that he loved you a lot 

But there was a problem 

He’s bad at expressing his feelings 

Not from the lack of expression, more so if he was to go too far for a first encounter 

When he finally gained the courage to ask you out. You had whirled everything around and left 

This time he was determined to have some sort of relationship by the end of this week

You see, some of the camp activities he uses are actually used for small expressions of love 

Tomorrow was the canoe and beach day!  
———————————————————  
After Barry had packed the right tools and his own snacks to share, the both of you were off!

And you had brought your Pokémon just in case you had gotten lost.

Barry began to take pictures of Pokémon all Over the place 

“This will be great to show professor rowan!” 

“Kind of reminds me of our journey in sinnoh” you looked at the scenery from a cliff

A couple of hours had passed and the both of you made it back to camp when the sun began to set 

Just in time too! Trainers were leaving the main cabin and were heading back to their team cabins 

The both of you tried to blend in with the back of the crowd 

You were a few meters away from the main cabin doors when they had opened 

Out came Augustine, he began to scan the crowd 

Then you made eye contact with him 

He smirked and began to speed walk toward you

You instantly went into panic mode and elbowed barry 

He at first gave you a look, but when he saw your face he grabbed your wrist and the two of you began running to your cabin 

When the both of you made it inside, you looked out the window to see if Augustine was still following you

Yep! He was at the bottom of the hill

The two of you began to turn of all the lights and shut the doors

Then the both of you hid somewhere, reading tysplosion’s pokeball 

Both of you ducked out of sight when you heard footsteps near your cabin

You glanced up from your hiding spot and saw Augustine peering through the window and then proceed to knock on the door 

‘What a creep!’ 

Eventually he walked away from the cabin and headed to wherever he planned on going 

You then got into your nightware and went to sleep on your bunk

You couldn’t fall asleep right away, so you let your thoughts drift to all the events that occurred today

You tried to think about your reunion with Barry or the touching ‘going away breakfast’ with your mom, but your thoughts always drifted back to him 

You weren’t going to lie, he was pretty attractive

He was just having a hard time going easy on the feels train 

He loves you a lot, maybe you should nicer to him tomorrow 

You decided that you liked him, but he’s going to win your respect, he has the rest of the week to do so

A little bit after you decision, you fell asleep  
———————————————————-  
When Augustine had followed you to the team cabin, he realized that your only teammate was a problem too

He wasn’t expecting for you to be so close that skinny kid that’s ten years younger than you!

He had originally has three teammates per team, so he had only chosen two for your team and placed a cover up for the lack of a teammate.

He was a little bit upset when you or That kid didn’t show for dinner

What was his name?... oh yeah, Barry

There wasn’t anything important to say until tomorrow, but it would have been nice to see your face again

He’ll admit, you were quite fast to react when you saw him heading towards you 

You were physically fast too, given that he was walking.

He also was almost convinced that you had went to sleep

Oh, but he wanted to enter your cabin.

That would give him too much suspicion, he had a title to maintain as well

He’d have to find a way to separate that Barry kid from you if he wanted to have a higher chance of winning your heart  
———————————————————  
You woke up to the camp’s alarm placed on your nightstand

You groaned and went to turn it off

The buttons were stuck, it also didn’t help that the beeping was Loud

How old is this thing!?

That’s it! You pulled the cord from the wall, Unplugging it

You hope that didn’t wake up any of the neighboring cabins 

You use this as motivation to get dressed really fast   
———————————————————  
Augustine was making his morning coffee when he heard the old alarm clock he finally had a use for

It was like a non creepy was for a censor, though it would only have a single use 

Role call doesn’t start in a few hours ,so a breakfast date would be perfect!

But this is his only chance to do that, he hasn’t really figured out how early you wake up 

he was hoping you were a morning person

He downed his steaming hot coffee while muttering a few curses from his mother’s tongue

He then made his way to your cabin   
———————————————————  
You had got your bag around with all your Pokeballs, a morning hike should calm your nerves right?

You did actually plan to show up for role call and dinner that’s later today

You opened the front cabin door and walked right into a chest 

“Good morning ma cher! How did you sleep?”

His smile... was actually warm

“Uhm, fine thanks for asking”

“Glad to hear, how about we have a little breakfast together? I have role call in a couple hours.i normally do that, so trainers have Time to get up, but you have seemed to be an early riser” 

He began to walk towards the woods near the cabin, you took notice that he actually had a picnic basket tucked under his arm

You chuckled,” I normally wake up an  
Hour or so later, but I think a trainer left an old alarm clock, it’s so loud too! I thought you might have heard it!”

Augustine laughed,”there were some trainers that have slept through an exploud infestation one year” 

You bursted out laughing,”woah! Really!” 

Augustine smiled,”I was in disbelief too, I’m such a sensitive sleeper that I could wake up from a pin drop”

“Same here! I couldn’t imagine being able to properly sleep while a bunch of exploud are screaming at the top of their lungs” 

He eventually led you near a pond where a willow tree sat

It looked to peaceful and calm, you’ve never seen anything like that before 

It came you a calm sense of relief and the earlier misfortunes felt practically non- existent to you

“Bella”

“Hm?” You turned towards Augustine 

“Bella, is kalosian for beautiful”

He continued,” this is my favorite place, there are many Bella things here: the pond,trees, you”

You blushed

“T-thank you”

He had set up a small picnic when you were admiring the scene 

“I didn’t have any idea what kind of breakfast food I should bring on this little hiking picnic, but I hope poffins are good”

“These look amazing!” You were very surprised, poffins are quite difficult to make, because there really isn’t a recipe, so if you’re an outsider to kalos

Good luck on learning how

“Every kid is taught how to bake poffins around nine years old, you’re from jotoh no?”

“I am, though I thought you could get a recipe from somewhere, but I guess not”

Augustine shook his head,”it’s against Kalos tradition, This is how we’ve been learning since our ancestors could make them. at that time, nobody could read either” 

He handed you a poffin 

You bit into it and was transported

It was so sweet!

Too sweet to be honest, you’d probably get sick from this later 

“I added too much sugar” Augustine sighed as he bit from his 

The remainder of your little “date” was just chatting about this and that

You told him a few small stories from your journey over The years 

He told you what it was like when he was rowan’s intern 

It felt like a blink of an eye when Augustine checked his watch and began to panic while putting everything away

The whole way back he was stuttering, saying how he felt bad he was cutting it short 

“It’s fine Augustine, you have duties as a professor”

The campgrounds came into view and you could see some of the trainers begin to head toward the podium

You could tell Augustine’s gears in his head were turning on how to get to the podium with out really being noticed 

“Sneak through the back cabins, most of the trainers are leaving there anyway” you suggested 

“Désolé y/n” he then handed you the picnic basket while mumbling a quick ‘hand it to me after role call’ and ran towards the back of the cabins

A little bit later, all the trainers grouped up near the podium

Barry met up with you 

“Where were you earlier?”

“Augustine wanted a picnic date, honestly nothing bad happened. He kept his distance, the place he led me was actually nice”

Barry grumbled,” I’m still suspicious, I wonder what’s planned today

Just then Augustine began to walk up to the podium to do role call and announce the day two announcements 

“From now on your teams are competing for a spot in the summer hall of fame! Today’s challenge is canoe racing!”

What!?

You were shocked and Barry looked pissed 

“Hopefully it’s not where you wanted to go” you whispered to Barry 

Augustine then began to brief the rules,”we will be walking a mile or so, then Racing down the river, there is a beach that will serve as a finish line-“

Barry was officially pissed,” was this planned or did he easdrop on us?!” 

Augustine then continued the rules,”there will be two team members rowing and one that is permitted to flip the other canoes. The first team to make it gets-“

He then began to explain the point system

“This is going to be hard, we don’t have a third person to be a canoe flipper.” Barry sulked 

You put your hand on his shoulder,”just because it’s hard doesn’t mean we can’t win.”

Barry then made eye contact with you,” you’re right y/n, thank you”

“We will be supplying you life jackets, I recommend you bring your swim wear, we plan on spending the remainder of the day at the lake” after saying that, Augustine dismissed the trainers to go get ready

You and Barry were in the back half of the crowd, he dragged you into the cabin, you swore you felt eyes on you when you left the podium area  
———————————————————  
That Barry kid is becoming a problem the longer he’s here!

At least he’s getting somewhere with you.

He grouped up with the staff,”nurse joy,cosette, and Sophie will be in a canoe”

“What about you Augustine?” Cosette piped in

“Don’t worry about me, I have to sub in for a missing teammate” he waved them off

“You’re not going to tip any of your students are you!?” Sophie looked concerned 

“No I won’t, I just want the teams to be fair .“

Then Augustine made his way back to the area where he told all the campers to meet at  
———————————————————  
When yourself and Barry got to your cabin he shut all the blinds and doors and barricaded the front one

“Y/n I think we should leave camp” 

“Is it because we can’t canoe?”

Barry shook his head,” it’s not, I keep getting the creeps every Time I’m near the professor, and when I have my back turned it’s like he was watching me”

“Maybe because he was observing you, it’s one of the main reasons why professors host camps like this”

Barry gave you a glare,” are you defending that creep!? I thought we were friends y/n”

“No! Why do you think I am!? I know that feeling because professor rowan did the same to me! Barry, I’m reaching the end of my journey, you are just starting it.”

You began to get your stuff ready and Barry didn’t say a word

You then stormed out with all your items for today’s camp activity 

Augustine had everyone meet up at the entrance to the woods on the east side of camp

There were a bunch of campers already there, so you just blended in with them

A couple minutes later the last few campers made their way to the forest entrance, you saw Barry among those trainers 

“Now that everyone’s here! Let’s make our way to the river!” Augustine announced

There was a cheer among the younger campers 

“Alright everyone follow me!” Then Augustine began to walk in the woods

There wasn’t much to see until they got to the start of the river 

“Everyone group up with your teams before you get into the canoe!” The blue haired lady reminded all the campers 

Barry walked up to you,” we’re going to get tipped aren’t we”

You sighed,” it seems so, at least we’re getting supplied with life jackets”

Yourself and Barry then made Their way to the canoe with the cyndaquil emblem on the front

“You should steer Barry and I’ll try to get us moving”

Barry nodded and went to get inside the canoe

Getting on the canoe was a challenge on it’s own, Barry almost fell in right away

Just when you were about to row on the starting line, Augustine ran up to your team’s canoe 

“Here let me even out your team!” Augustine got in the center of the canoe 

Barry was shocked he gave you a ‘what the fuck’ look, you shrugged your shoulders 

“Alright everyone you can start to head to the starting line” a purple haired lady announced from a canoe from afar 

Everyone sat down in there spots as they rowed to the starting line 

The blue haired lady blew a whistle,”GO!”

You used as much strength as you could, your goal was to at least stay in the pack 

Augustine rested his head on your thighs and looked up to you 

His cheeks were red 

“Barry let’s try to get off to the side, so we aren’t really a target to be flipped” you called to him

Barry turned his head and gave you a swift nod and began to row near all the skitty tails that poked out of the water 

You looked over at the other teams

Arceus they were all getting flipped left and right 

It’s mostly by the same three teams, they were all the kanto starters teams

They must’ve been athletes because they didn’t return to their canoe at all, they just kept going 

Then one camper from the charmander team began to swim towards your canoe

They had a wicked grin on their face 

“Augustine” you put your hand on his cheek 

“Hm?”

“Are we allowed to hit the people flipping the canoes with our oars?”

He laughed a bit,”very funny, but no that might hurt the campers” 

“Then if your just going to even out the teams-“ you handed him the oar and jumped in the river 

“You might as well row!”

You looked behind you and saw Augustine panic and start to row ahead 

Then the flipper from team charmander started to swim towards your team’s canoe 

No! You won’t let this happen!

You swam after the flipper and grabbed them by their legs and hoisted them over your back 

They were screaming and trying to pound on you to let them go

You then got to a sand bar and threw them near their canoe 

You then swam back to your team’s canoe 

Augustine stopped rowing and got Barry’s attention as well

You quickly got on with the help of both of them 

Mimicking Augustine’s idea, you rested your head in his thighs looking up at him 

His face was red as a tamato Berry 

You then looked at all the pretty lotus flowers 

You plucked one From the water and held it open near your chest

“How far are we from here?” You looked up at augustine

He looked back at you, eyes sparkling

“Judging by the lotus you just picked up And the scenery, i think about half way”

Then you also realized that your team was behind the team currently in the lead of the canoe race

It was team toadadille 

You saw their flipper jump in the water and started to swim under the surface towards your team’s canoe 

You then hastily put the lotus on Augustine’s bucket hat then dove in the water 

“What is y/n doing?!” Augustine leaned over to see were you had dived 

“They’re getting rid of a flipper, relax they know what their doing”Barry rolled his eyes and kept rowing 

Augustine and Barry watched you repeat the same process with team’s toadadille flipper 

The other teams didn’t dare bother you after they saw how you threw them 

You swam back to your canoe and tried to hoist yourself back on 

Augustine quickly lifted you up and put you back into the center of the canoe 

He then went to hand you the lotus back 

“No,no you can keep it” 

His face turned a deep red, “y/n I-“

Barry then interrupted,” there’s the finish! Let’s kick it into high gear!”

Barry then began to row a lot harder than he had previously done

Augustine flinched and almost fumbled the oar, then began to row a lot faster

Eventually the canoes crossed the finish line 

“Second place not bad! Right y/n?”Barry beamed 

“We did way better then I thought we were going to do”

The three of you began to dock your canoe 

Augustine went somewhere,probably to get the rest of the trainers attention

Augustine then stood up on a ridge,” great job today campers-“

There was a huge cheer from the trainers, even yourself and Barry did a small,’woo hoo!’

Augustine then announced the places and the points each team got

“Now enjoy the rest of the day at the beach!”

There was another cheer

Then the campers scattered to their canoe to get their stuff

You brought some snacks,your Pokeballs,and a few other beach necessities. 

To your surprise, Barry packed oddly similar to you

You found a shady spot and began to roll out your towels and even had a portable umbrella 

It didn’t serve much of a purpose, but you liked it there

Barry dashed out to the water, he released his empoleon and swam with it

Augustine then sat down next to you 

You still had the picnic basket from this morning 

“I was kind of dragged away, so I didn’t give this to you right away” you handed him the basket 

“Désolé” 

The other trainers began to swim,battle,and even have splash wars 

You didn’t plan on getting wet today

The water was really cold and the outside temperatures isn’t warm enough,so that the transition to swimming would make you shiver 

Augustine then leaned against you, you didn’t lean back

He needs to know that he has to earn your affection 

To your judgement he’s getting there,but he can’t be creepy about it 

You were about to drift to a nice comforting sleep, you began to lay down and-

“Empoleon! Aqua jet!” 

You had no time to react when yourself and Augustine got drenched 

You gave Barry a glare, he seemed to ignore it because he was laughing very hard

“So that’s how it’s going to be isn’t it”  
You grumbled and marched to the lake 

“Go gyrados!”

A huge splash was made, drenching almost everyone at the beach

You had rescued the red gyrados from a team rocket base stationed in johto

Everyone looked at you with a mix of fear and awe as you sat ontop of your gyrados’s crown

“Use surf!”

Your gyrados sent a wave, drenching the trainers once more

You then just hopped off and returned your gyrados, you just did that so you wouldn’t get dragged into a splash war

Eventually you had dried off From the empoleon attack, but it was too late to do anything else 

The blue haired lady cleared her throat and Began to speak 

“Alright everyone form your teams and we’ll make our way back to the campsite!”

The way back You rowed in the back and Augustine sat in the middle 

The canoe trip and the hike on the way back was extremely uneventful 

Augustine still had the lotus, so that’s one thing 

When everyone got to the campsite, Augustine had dismissed everyone to go put some stuff away for dinner 

When you got back to your cabin, you just changed clothes. You planned on showing up for dinner anyway 

Unlike you, Barry went straight for bed 

You said your good night to him before you left the team cabin

When you got in the main cabin’s cafeteria it seemed that everyone dispersed teams and talked among each other 

You grabbed you dinner and went to sit by yourself 

Again if anyone knew you were the champion of jotoh, there’s going to be endless battling and you just wanted a chill week 

You were about to sit down when one of the campers recognized you from earlier 

“You’re the trainer from team cyndaquil right? The person who practically threw two flippers in the water!” A camper pointed toward you 

“Come sit with us!” Another camper gestured to an open spot at the table 

“We thought that you had the professor on the team would make it unfair, but you clearly didn’t need him” 

“That’s not true, he wanted to even out the teams, and I’m pretty sure that he didn’t want to flip his own students” you tried to justify Augustine for being on your team temporarily 

“You didn’t flip anyone’s canoe either, you just defended your team!” A camper bursted out

“I’m sure he has his reasons” you looked away, so you didn’t give any of the trainers a death glare 

Younger trainers were the hardest to deal with, you genuinely didn’t know how Augustine did it

“Great job today campers-“ Augustine began to announce the teams placement 

“Team toadadille is in first, team cyndaquil following close behind, and team charmander in hot pursuit in third place!” 

You began to eat, you didn’t realize that Augustine began to talk about tomorrow’s challenge

“Hope you brought your cooking utensils because tomorrow is the baking challenge!” 

Oh no you hope the dish didn’t require-

“ the only hint before tomorrow is that your dish will include poffins”

Dammit, you can’t bake poffins!

The campers began to talk amongst themselves 

It was to the point were they were talking over eachother, they were only getting louder 

You got up and walked out of the cafeteria, you wanted to embrace the silence

Everything is too loud here, one of the many reasons why your so stressed out being here

You eventually lost your way and ended up in a long quiet hallway, leaving you alone with your thoughts 

What you didn’t notice is a certain someone had followed you  
———————————————————  
Augustine is happy you showed up to the little dinner!

Though you sat yourself amongst the other campers. he could still see you, he just wants you next to him

Then the campers began to get out of control and you had left the room

There wasn’t any other announcements to make, so he decided to follow you

The building was pretty big, anyone who didn’t know their way around will definitely get lost

You eventually got to the hallway were his and staff quarters are 

The campers are known to snore, he’s heard them when he took you on the breakfast date 

Maybe you could sleep with him?

Not in the sexual way, well not yet. But maybe if he could convince you or simply suggest it

He peeked from his end of the hallway and saw you leaning against the wall

You looked stressed, the noise must’ve been too much

Or was it something before you arrived?

He began to slowly walk to you, he didn’t want to scare you

He just wanted to talk  
———————————————————  
You needed to calm down

Everything was happening way too fast to your liking

Breath 

In  
Out  
In   
Out

Your Breath hitched 

Nothing seemed to fucking work when you’re stressed!

You’ve went back to trying to breath, but what snapped you out of it was the vibrations from the floor

Either the campers thought it was funny to have mankeys brawl in the cafeteria or someone was coming 

“Y/n are you alright?”

You faced the person who said that 

It was just Augustine

“I’m fine”

“Non, you look upset”

You weren’t giving up emotional ground that easy

“I am”

He walked closer to you,”Was it something I said?”

You shook your head,” it’s not, the campers tried to expose you for being on my team temporarily”

He had the ‘oh’ moment 

“I tried to defend you, but kids don’t really listen too often, now do they?”

“Children are stubborn, especially the ones that don’t like to lose”

You nodded, hell you were like that. You were so confident when you win at something, then your pride would be cut down if someone beat you in a battle

“I hate to admit it, but we were all children at one point”

You let out a yawn

“You seem tired mon cher-“

“It’s fine I can make the walk to my cabin”you had hastily interrupted him, you knew what he was going to say If he finished that sentence 

“Non, this cabin is huge. You probably lost you way to get here, how will you expect to find your way back?”

Shit he had a point 

“Fine, but my stuff-“

“You just need pj’s right? You have your Pokeballs, so there really isn’t anything you need from your cabin”

Augustine began to lead you down to one of the many rooms in the hallway

The only outside difference with this door is that it’s at the end of the hallway

He opened the door and held it open for you

“This is my room, you’re free to help yourself to anything you like!”

This looked like a small studio apartment, there was a couch,kitchen,and what looks to be a bathroom right next to the master bedroom 

“Woah,this is nice” 

“It is! And a hot shower would make it better! Normally the camp showers are really cold, so I know that a lot of the trainers skip out on showers for this week”

He led you to the bathroom 

He also started the water and felt it to see if it was warm enough

He wasn’t going to take a shower with you is he!? 

“ I leave you to your privacy now” he exited the room, leaving the door open a crack

Oh hell no

You shut the door completely after he left and stepped in the shower 

Augustine had been correct, you haven’t showered since the night prior

Barry had heard from other teams that the water was freezing cold, he had told you once he had found out

The water was so nice and warm, but you didn’t really want to take Advantage of that, so you quickly washed yourself with Augustine’s hygiene products

‘ great now Barry will be pissed ,ontop of that I’m In his room in the first place’

You also realized that you didn’t have tomorrow’s clothes

Eh.. you’ll wear your dirty clothes to your cabin and change then

You wrapped a towel around yourself .....and there was some of Augustine’s clothes folded ontop of the toilet seat

It looked to be a t-shirt and loose sweat pants 

No underwear, because that’s just plain out weird if you lend someone your underwear 

After drying yourself off, you put on the clothes and got out of the bathroom 

Did you plan on giving the clothes back,you don’t know 

It would depend on how Augustine would react if he never got them back 

You could see Augustine cooking something in the kitchen, but you honestly couldn’t tell

It did smell nice though 

You crept to one of the kitchen island seats and sat down

You wanted to see how long it would take for him to notice that you were there 

There must’ve been a ingredient near you, because he went to grab something and jumped a bit when he turned around 

“You startled me mon Cher”

You let out a laugh, which caused Augustine’s face to flush to a deeper shade of red 

“I didn’t think it was that funny mon Cher” he grumbled 

Augustine then grabbed the ingredient he needed and went back to cooking 

“Did you.... like today’s challenge Y/n?”

“It was fun! And I was a little surprised that you wanted to even out teams”

“It didn’t seem fair, and your team would’ve been flipped if I wasn’t there”

He then turned off the oven and began to scoop what looks so be spaghetti in two   
bowls 

He handed you one and led you to the small dining table 

The two of you began to eat 

“I hope you like this smaller dinner, and the breakfast from this morning” 

“I did, thank you”

There was a awkward silence the rest of the mini dinner 

You had finished eating a lot faster than Augustine

Funny thing is that you didn’t see him eat dinner at the cafeteria either 

You took your dishes into the kitchen and began to wash them

“Mercí ma Cher! You didn’t have to do that!”

He then handed you his dishes 

When you had finished cleaning, you put the dishes off to the side and sat on the couch

You started to feel really cold, did something happen with the air conditioner?

“Désolé ma Cher the air conditioner will sometimes ignore its settings and freeze this whole room” Augustine handed you a blanket 

He then also turned on the tv and played a movie

The blanket didn’t really help warmth wise

That was until Augustine scooted closer to you and began to cuddle you

His arms wrapped around your waist and his head rested on your shoulder 

He was a lot taller than you, which you now recognize of all times

His legs went way past yours

You couldn’t really fight back when he began to lean back into the couch, pulling you with him

You Honestly didn’t know if it was Augustine’s body heat or your blush that was keeping your warm now

“So cute mon cher” he nipped your ear

He then proceeded to flip you over so he was ontop of you

That did it 

You began to squirm, this is not how you’re going out

“me battre n'aidera pas votre cas,Stop trying to deny the way that you feel y/n” 

“I don’t want this!” 

You went back to phase one, you kneed him in the groin again

Augustine began to crumple onto a ball and mutter so many curses that you didn’t bother to hear 

You ran into a room and locked the door

You turned on the light, you wanted to know what room you were in and if it had a window or not 

You were back in the bathroom,lucky you

If you planned on getting back out there, Augustine would need to know how to take things slow and not try to devour you like a Houndoom 

You thought about what happened a bit ago

He offered his hospitality for the evening

Made you dinner

Went from zero to a hundred on the feels train again 

Your hand went to the doorknob 

But you hesitated 

If you could give him another chance.but if he took it way too far, you would b line all the way home and head to your mother 

With that logical decision, you opened the bathroom door and went back into the living room 

Everything was off, lights and all

You could see,thankful that a fullmoon peered through the sliding door at the other end of the room

You approached the opened door near The one you just exited 

Augustine was there sleeping

How long were you isolated in the bathroom!? 

You looked a little closer, he was tossing and turning 

He looked a little helpless

Fuck it, one good deed at a time 

You softly stepped on the carpeted floor and slipped into the king sized bed 

The sheets were already warm,due to Augustine’s constant shifting in positions 

Eventually Augustine had rolled over to where his bare chest was against your back 

Then his arms draped over your shoulder 

The heat from everything eventually lulled you to sleep  
~~~  
When you kicked him in the groin that’s, when he knew he took it way too far 

He should of kept cuddling you when he had the chance

You had originally given him a second chance after the office incident 

You didn’t even lock him in

You had every right to pack it up and leave,but you didn’t 

That’s one of the many things that tell him why he loves you 

He retreated to his bedroom, you probably had ran out and found your way to your cabin and got the hell out of there 

Right after he laid into his empty bed, he fell asleep  
~~~  
Thanks to his sensitive sleeping, Augustine woke up to a Pidgey landing on a branch

It didn’t even start chirping 

He kept his eyes shut, hoping that he could just fall back asleep

He didn’t want to accept the fate that you practically hate him now

He went to turn around but his senses began to kick in and he smelled his cologne, it was a lot stronger than he remembered 

Is his nose now sensitive too, or was there someone else in his bed?

He groaned and open his eyes, again he didn’t want to wake up, but the investigation must go on!

He saw a figure tightly tucked under the bedsheets 

Augustine was about to question who is was, but the figure rolled over in his direction 

It didn’t help that he was at the end of his bed 

He looked in utter surprise, it was you!

Your adorable sleeping face found a spot on his bare chest 

He could feel his face burning, it almost made him think he was actually sunburnt

Acting on pure instinct, he wrapped his arms around your sleepy Form

You had mumbled something he couldn’t quite make out 

Then he saw you open your eyes   
———————————————————

You forgot where you slept, oh wait Augustine’s place 

It must’ve been shocking for him for you to be in his bed after he tried to seduce you 

“Good morning ma cher” his morning rasp was very soothing 

“Mmmmh ......warm ” you wiggled yourself closer if that was even possible 

“Y/n I-“

Something was poking your thigh all of a sudden

You went to grab what was ever poking you, but your hand was immediately grabbed by Augustine and he put your hand on his deep red face

O-ohh

“We should get ready y/n” 

Augustine then quickly scrambled out of bed and dashed out of his room with some clothes covering his ......area 

That was.... a little embarrassing 

You then rolled out of the covers and made your way to the kitchen, you had all of your clothes from yester- wait where were they!!?

No,no,no! They were still in the bathroom!

You heard the water from the bathroom turn on 

Maybe you could sneak your way in the bathroom and retrieve your clothes

No, there could be a risk of Augustine opening the shower curtain and find you snooping 

Then you thought of ways to stall

Maybe you can make breakfast?

You went in the kitchen and decided to check all of the ingredients that were in the fridge and small pantry 

Eggs,bread, and some olive oil

Alright, your making French toast 

You pulled out the pan and began to cook  
———————————————————

Augustine had to get out of there, and a shower would be a great excuse for that 

You were probably just a hallucination from the morning drowsiness and the fact that he’s never hydrated 

He quickly washed himself with cold water with eventually went to lukewarm

When Augustine began to dry himself off, he got a whiff of a heavenly smell coming for the kitchen.

He dressed up in his normal camping attire and exited the bathroom 

Turns out you weren’t a hallucination after all

You really stayed, and made him breakfast apparently

He smiled to himself and tiptoed into one of the kitchen island seats 

He wanted to get you back from when you had done this to him yesterday 

Augustine took notice of the plate that was already in front of him, because when you turned around. you just put the what seems to be French toast on his plate 

You didn’t jump or flinch at all, you just smiled  
———————————————————  
You were using the last egg and slice of bread, for cooking when you heard the bathroom door open, followed by muted footfalls on the floor

Seems to be that Augustine was trying to get revenge on you 

You heard the wood on the island’s chair give off a small squeak and you turned around and put a few slices on Augustine’s plate 

“I need to put on some clothes, I’ll probably just use my clothes fro-“

“Non! I’ll escort you to your cabin y/n, you don’t need to be wearing the same clothes again”

‘Why is he so determined about this? I’ve done a camp lead by professor elm in the middle of fucking nowhere and I didn’t change or shower for the whole damn week!’

Are kalosians just naturally heath freaks or have they ever got dirt under their fingernails once?

“You sure? This isn’t the first time I’ve pulled something off like this”

“Oui, I want your experience here to be marvelous y/n; and all the second chances you’ve given me so far, you’re so kind ma cher” he slung your bag over his shoulder, and held out his hand

“Thank you,Augustine” you took his hand 

He lead you out of his quarters and led you all through the main cabin 

He was right from yesterday, there were so many twists and turns that you had actually lost your way to that quiet hallway 

He led you to the lobby and the only people that could be seen are the staff that you had seen around the campsite for the last two days 

Nobody really gave you a glare or a suspicious look at all, which genuinely surprised you 

He then got to the hill where all the cabins are, your team’s cabin was in the very back and you had to get past all the other cabins 

you could also see that many of the campers were getting out of the cabins and headed to the podium area for the role call and the challenge for the day

The problem was the campers giving you dirty looks and sneers constantly 

“Do not worry about them ma cher, I will take care of them” Augustine assures you with a gentle squeeze from his hand 

You ended up getting to your cabin and you walked inside the front door 

Barry was still asleep thankfully, you hope he didn’t find out later

He tends to act like a jealous boyfriend to anyone he’s actually friends with

You know this because of how overprotective he was over your other sinnoh rival,dawn 

She had told you about the times that when she wanted to talk to someone ;Barry would start to treat said someone like an outsider 

You can see the resemblance of actions with recent events

You slipped on your clothes and hid Augustine’s clothes in a back pocket in your bag

It’s decided, you’re not giving him his clothes back

You then made your way back outside 

Blending into the crowd, you saw Augustine step on the podium and begin morning announcements 

Barry didn’t come at all, guess he wanted to skip out on this day

“Today it’s the baking competition! teams will disperse and make a partner with a different team member, and in the end what ever partnerships that win will get equal points for both teams-“

After that he began to explain the point system for the day and the current standings for the leader board 

“Remember the first place winners at the end of the week will have a spot in the camp hall of fame!”

There was a whisper among the other trainers 

“Your dish requirements are poffles and something that symbolizes your team starters! You may now partner up!”

It was like you had a disease,because all the campers quickly ran away from you to find a partner, very,very, far away

They were giving you mean looks when you were with Augustine, could they have suspected the worse?

Then, all of the campers that had partners all dispersed and darted off somewhere, the only other person in sight was a boy on the squirtle team 

He seemed a little familiar, probably a trainer you passed by when you were doing the gym challenge in jotoh

You walked over to him,”hi, my names y/n and it looks to be we’re a team”

His eyes widened “You’re the strong trainer from team cyndaquil right? My names Tracy, and I have no clue why everyone left you for dead, I thought you would have been chosen by one of the teams in the lead!”

You smiled, the kid seems to warm up to people fast,” I wish I knew, I don’t know why”

He nodded,”stuff like this normally happened to me, I make friends, but I’m not close enough to them, so they’ll leave me if another friend shows up”

“Anyway, do you know how to bake poffles? I have no clue” 

you changed the subject. not just because you wanted to win, but also if the subject kept going, one of you would have been in tears soon

Tracy smiled,”I do actually! I’m not a native, but I learned from one of the locals in Geosenge!”

“That’s great! I’ll make the dish, you can make the poffles deal?” You held extended you hand for him to shake

He took it with a iron grip,”deal, I’ll make the poffles blue because squirtle is a water type”

You smiled,”I’ll make my curry extra spicy for team cyndaquil!”

You both gave each other a swift nod then dashed into the main cabin 

You had found out that the cafeteria, had kind of turned into a giant kitchen

The only problem, is that the ovens were in the actual cafeteria kitchen and the line for them is almost a mile long 

“We could try baking outside” you suggested 

Tracey looked at you, in utter shock“How!? Are you crazy y/n!”

You just smiled and shook you head,” I know a thing or two about cooking outside” 

Tracy froze, wondering if he should follow your crazy scheme or not 

“Why not, what’s the worst thing that’s going to happen?”

“We don’t get points”

Then yourself and Tracy grabbed the ingredients that they needed and headed outside 

Both of you darted into the woods and headed to a clearing

You both had agreed that the woods was the best idea for space from other teams and the natural Ingredients 

You began to think about what you needed for the setup for both the poffles and curry 

Well, you had a portable grill sheet, a bowl for the curry ,and the baking sheet for the poffles 

You just needed the kindling to start the fire 

Wood.. duh

“Go scizor!” 

Your scizor shined into view and stood strong

“go get some firewood, we’re making curry and poffles!”

Your scizor made a screech and flew off in a direction 

Tracy threw a pokeball too,” go Syther! Help scizor out!”

The syther nodded and went off somewhere as well

You began to set up the grilling/ baking station 

When your were finished setting up, you went and grabbed the ingredients from your bag and the berry trees nearby

Tracy began to knead the dough for the poffles 

A couple minutes later of just straight up preparing the dishes, both syther and scizor returned with more than enough firewood

“Thanks a lot bud” you Took the firewood from your scizor and placed it under the little grill spot

You then placed the bowl on the grill and started to add ingredients 

“Y/n how will we makes flames? I don’t have a fire type!” Tracy began to slowly lose hope on the whole baking outdoors scheme 

“Don’t lose hope yet, let’s go tysplosion!” 

Your partner came into view and let out a powerful roar

Then it yawned and began to stretch,”you must be tired too like I am bud” 

You began to pet your partner,” I need just one thing out of you today”

Tysplosion tilted its head

“Just light the fire wood and that’s all” you pointed to the grill area 

Tysplosion then went over and lit the firewood, then laid down in some flowers nearby 

You smiled to yourself and began to fan the flames 

You saw Tracy pull out his Pokeball to return his syther

“Tracy, you don’t have to return your syther just yet, let it be in its surroundings or just let it follow you” 

Tracy then nodded and began to finish preparing the poffle dough 

Shortly after a couple minutes of cooking, you have successfully made your best tasting curry dish yet

It has The flavor to resemblance a curry made with talent and skill and the spicyness to add the team cyndaquil stamp on it

You then pulled out the baking sheet and put on the grill spot 

Tracy put the dough on the tray and watched it bake 

You ended up laying down near your tysplosion and your scizor sat down On a log nearby 

A couple minutes later both you and Tracy got the food in the dishes that they had snagged when they were at the cafeteria 

Then the both of you decided to make your way back to the main cabin 

On the way there, tysplosion returned itself, but scizor and syther stayed out and followed them back to the main cabin

The baking stations there must’ve cleared out, because there was a table with the purple haired lady, the blue haired lady, and Augustine sitting between them

There was already a line for the three of them to judge the dishes

“Well let’s get this over with then” you got in line 

From what you could see, trainers would hand them the dish. They would try it, thank them, and write something down 

Most of the trainers had baked small cakes ,poffles, and poffins 

Once and a while someone would have a spicy malasada and Augustine would be the unfortunate soul that has to eat it

Malasadas have a special ingredient used in only the stores where you got them, other than that, they’re bitter and sour 

You used the trick you mother did, use fewer, but very strong and spicy berries in your curry and cut them up, so the sweet berries have time to shine 

There was only three or four trainers left in front of you 

You started to get the butterfrees in your stomach 

Then it can down to the trainers in front of you

One of them made rice balls, they were from team chikorita 

When the staff had eaten them, they looked a little delighted 

The poffles on the other hand, were marinated in hot sauce, that was from team torchic

Augustine’s facial expression told it all, they weren’t going to win

Then it was yours and Tracy’s turn

You gently placed the dish right in front of Augustine and took a small step back 

They thanked you and each took a spoonful of curry 

Their facial expressions said it all, they loved the curry

Then Tracy put the poffles down 

He stood next to you, clearly nervous about what they think of the poffles 

He’s not native to kalos, so he’s not even sure if he baked the poffles correctly 

They took a bite of the poffles, you could see a small smile on each of their faces 

They then wrote something down on a sheet of paper 

Success!..... well kinda, the results haven’t been calculated 

Augustine then looked at Tracy then at you, his gaze lingered a bit and then he looked back down at the dish and blushed 

“Thank you for the dishes you’ve prepared for us y/n and Tracy, the scores will be placed soon” he softly spoke 

You both nodded and walked out of the main cabin 

You wanted to stick with Tracy this evening, so you’d agreed to sit at the balcony and just talk 

What you weren’t expecting was Barry to pop in 

“Y/n! And uhm... hi!” Barry sat next to you 

“Hey Barry, this is Tracy, he was my partner for the baking competition today”  
You introduced Tracy to him, he gave a small wave 

Barry quirked a brow,” is he a sub in or-“

You shook your head “Not at all actually, you had to partner up with a camper from another team to bake with, the pair that won would split the points between the two teams they’re from”

“The other campers flocked to their partners right away, y/n and I were both the only ones left” Tracy added 

“We did good right?” You asked Tracy 

“Hell yeah we did!” He gave you a high five 

“Nice to know you’ve made a friend y/n, we could use more people like Tracy” Barry spoke 

“Most of the campers here aren’t really that nice” you added 

“I realized that, kalosians aren’t into letting new people in as friends” Tracy sighed 

“You’re not from here?” Barry looked confused 

“No, I’m from one of the orange islands, it’s near Kanto if you’re wondering” Tracy explained 

“Kanto is pretty far from here, what brings you to kalos tracy?” Barry asked 

“I’m under internship with professor oak, he wanted me to study kalosian Pokémon, then he enrolled me to this camp” 

“Your story isn’t that much different” you nudged Barry

“Y/n’s the jotoh champion aren’t they, what brings you here, your name is Barry right?” 

You froze, clearly shocked

‘How did he know!?’

“Similar case,I’m under internship with professor Rowan, he told me I could learn a thing or two from the professor that runs this camp”

“What about you y/n?” Tracy directed his attention towards you

You sighed a bit,” I had a invite letter a day before this started, and I just helped my mom move into dendemille town, I was here for the rest of the month and I didn’t really have anything else to do”

“Are you liking the challenges so far Barry, I know you didn’t show up to today challenge”

“I’m not sure about the challenges in general, but I skipped the challenge today because the professor is beginning to creep me out” Barry began to justify his absence earlier 

“From what I heard the professor is quite the charmer, most of the girls from other teams think he’s their type” Tracy 

‘That must’ve been why I’ve been getting all the mean looks from the campers then!’

“They must’ve been pretty pissed when he was in our canoe yesterday” Barry held in a laugh

“I don’t underhand why the professor would do that, do you have a clue y/n?”Tracy asked you

“I’m not sure, he had told me he wanted to even out the teams,but-“

A camper bursted out of the main cabin’s doors 

“Hey! Scores are being announced and we all plan on caking the professor!”

You shared a confused look with the group and then made your way inside 

You could see Augustine at the small stage where the table was 

Barry and Tracy entered a few seconds later and stood near you

You could see all the other campers with the cakes they had in hand

“Thank you all trainers for your dishes,I will now announce the winners”

“The pair in first place goes to y/n and Tracy! Great job you two!”

Augustine then gestured to you and your group and for a split second his face darkened, it must be because of Barry being there 

“The second place winners are-“ he began to announce the rest of the places and the points they got

“Now here are the current places in the leader board we have team cyndaquil, team todadille,team squirtle, and-“

Then a camper from the back of the room began to shout over him,”I don’t care about that, LETS CAKE ‘EM GUYS!”

The other two staff members ducked under the table, but Augustine just stared at the plethora of cakes he’d judged earlier today come flying at his face 

Then the campers began to laugh as Augustine was covered in many different colors of cake 

“I’m glad you had fun today campers, you are dismissed” Augustine grunted out

Then the campers darted out of the main cabin, Tracy and Barry following them

Leaving you, the staff, and the cake covered Augustine alone 

The staff hurried themselves off a little later, not wanting to deal with an angry boss this late at night 

You approached Augustine who was just frozen 

You couldn’t tell if he was depressed or livid

“Let’s clean you up, I’m pretty sure you don’t want to be mad and covered in cake” 

You began to lead him down one of the hallways that you thought was the right one that takes you to where the staff sleeps at

Then it came to the point where you were just following Augustine back to his quarters 

“Thank you y/n for getting me out of there I don’t know what I would’ve done if i was still in the cafeteria”

“Don’t mention it” you gave Augustine a small smile 

He opened the door to his room and let you in 

You sat on the couch while Augustine went into the bathroom with a fresh new pair of clothes in hand 

He left the caked clothing right out the bathroom door as a sign that he’ll take care of it later

Oh hell no

In jotoh, your mother didn’t have a washer or dryer, so that meant hand washing and hang drying the clothes. This was no exception 

You made sure to check the weather for tomorrow too, all sunny and blazing heat 

Then you found a bucket in the small utility closet off to the right of one of the cabinets 

You filled the bucket with warm water and soap and began to wash the clothes 

You headed to the glass sliders that lead to a small viewing balcony 

‘Guess I’ll hang dry them there’

You always came prepared on a trip, which meant brining stuff like a clothesline and clothespins 

You hung the clothesline from the doorway to the railing 

When you went back inside, Augustine had just left the bathroom 

“Where are my clothes y/n?” He looked confused and began to search area near where he had originally placed them

You let out a snicker and pointed to the clothesline on the balcony 

He smiled,”this is too much y/n I-“

You interrupted him,” it’s fine,but what’s not is those campers caking you” 

You then took a seat on the couch, Augustine doing the same 

“Was this planned by the staff? Or are the campers just that bad of people” you asked Augustine 

“I’m not sure, we’d normally do something like this on the last day, but not with cake or anything, more like a water balloon war and everyone would participate”

“So this was the camper’s separate idea then, you can’t really justify their actions, that was uncalled for” you stated learning more about current information you had just received

“Oui, unless my most trusted assistants had a fraud ring I was unaware of”

You laughed,”from what I’ve seen, your staff are like family to you”

“I’m glad that you think of my relationship with my lab assistants like that”

“But back on that matter at hand, what are you going to do with the fact that all of those campers did that to you.”

“I’m not sure, I normally invite my new trainers that came to me for a starter Pokémon to this camp, with a few exceptions of course”

You thought back to when Tracy and Barry were talking about their internships with different professors

they became fast friends and you would probably be pushed out of the picture due to lack of interests or age relevance 

“I also don’t want to deal with a trainer’s parents right away if I do get after them, it’s only been a few weeks after they’ve received their starter” Augustine grimaced at the thought 

“That makes sense, I couldn’t imagine having to deal with a kid’s parents after defeating them when they challenged me-“ you began to trail off 

Augustine looked shocked,”challenge you, are you a gym leader y/n?”

You realized what you just got into and there is no turning back

You shook your head, hoping that he doesn’t interrogate you any further 

“Elite member?”

You shook your head some more 

“Then that means-“

“Augustine, I’m jotoh’s champion, I’ve been crowned last month”

Augustine looked even more shocked.. and a little disappointed,”how come I didn’t realize this earlier”

“You didn’t see the battle between Barry and I?”

He shook his head,” I got a glimpse that’s all”

You sighed,” I’m not the point though, those campers shouldn’t treat you like that” 

You placed a hand on his shoulder,”I’ll try my best to help, but you have to deal with them ,parents or not” 

“Thank you y/n” Augustine went to hug you, but he hesitated 

Probably because he doesn’t want to mess up like previous times 

You gave him a soft smile and opened your arms,” it’s alright”

You didn’t even have time to breath when you were instantly wrapped in a hug

“Now I’m going to make dinner, I didn’t try cakes and poffles all day” you released from the hug and began to make your way to the stove

“What do you plan on cooking y/n?” Augustine had followed you from the couch 

“I already made it earlier, but it’s my family’s curry that we’d make on special occasions”

“What makes today so special?” Augustine quirked a brow

He had a point, everything went to shit today, for him at least

You had a mediocre day, you only set up and prepared a special dish for the competition 

You looked back at him with an extreme blush

He was adorable, his clumsy moments that you’ve seen so far make it even better 

You can’t fight your feelings now

“Y/n?” 

“I kept denying it since day one, but-“ your breath ghosted over his lips 

“-Your flirtation has an effect on me, I wasn’t ready to give in right away”

You leaned forward more and kissed him

You felt something push on you teeth 

You’ve never French kissed anyone, let alone kiss before!

Hesitantly, you aloud entrance and was met by Augustine’s taste

You decided that you like the taste of him as your tounges danced 

You pulled apart for air

“je ne m'attendais pas à ça, y/n do you feel the same as myself?” He wrapped a arm protectively around your waist 

“Mmm, maybe I do” you kissed him again

Augustine was about to say something, but the smoke alarms went off

You panicked and pulled yourself out of his embrace and began to save your dinner 

A short while later you put two bowls of your sweet curry on the table 

“I thought it would be better than just having cake and poffles marinated in hot sauce”

Augustine laughed as he took a spoonful ,”merci, this is a welcoming taste cher”

“Glad that you like it, it‘s not spicy like the one earlier today, i wanted to give you a break off the spicy stuff” you began to eat from your plate of curry 

“Tres bien, you must teach me how to make this later y/n”

You blushed,”I’m not sure, I learned from my Mom, I don’t think I can teach as well compared to her”

Augustine abruptly stood up

“Nonsense, I think you’ll be a great teacher don’t doubt yourself” he leaned over and cupped your cheek

You blushed from the contact, which didn’t go unnoticed 

“Going back From earlier y/n, do you want to-“

“Be together? Of course,but I want to take things slow if you don’t mind, and can it be private, for now at least”

“I could ask nothing more” Augustine gave you a broad smile 

You then leaned into his hand and nuzzled it 

Now it was his turn to blush 

You smiled and took the dishes and went to wash them 

“Merci! Y/n stop being so nice to me?”

You smirked,” would you prefer me to kick you in the groin again?”

Augustine roared in laughter as he plopped down on the couch 

A couple minutes later you sat next to Augustine 

He wrapped an arm around your shoulder,”what movie should we watch tonight?”

“Have you seen the princess and the froakie?”

He grabbed the remote and pulled up the movie 

It began to play, just how you remembered it

You only got halfway through the movie when you began to realize how late it was 

After getting a promise from Augustine that you would finish the movie tomorrow you went to sleep

~~~

The next morning came quite quickly and Augustine was already making breakfast when you had left the bedroom

“Now it’s my turn to say thanks” you chortled as you sat at one of the kitchen island seats 

Augustine glanced at you “I thought you would like breakfast after a long night sleep, and you’ve been so kind to me over the past few days” 

“Thank you” you got a glimpse of what he was making this morning 

It looks to be pancakes, they seem to be almost done too

You were correct, Augustine put a small stack of pancakes on your plate and on his plate

The two of you began to eat. there wasn’t much talking, other than you trying to interrogate Augustine for today’s challenge 

He took the interrogation as a joke

Eventually breakfast was done and you took the dishes and hastily washed them, so you didn’t get too much of a protest from Augustine 

He led you out of his room and lead you down the hallway 

You both hugged each other in parting, you had to get back to you cabin to change clothes 

And Augustine had some duties in the main cabin long 

You made your way up the hill to the cabins and slowly you began to feel a sinking feeling in your chest

It only got worse and worse as you got closer to your cabin 

You hesitantly opened the door and walked inside 

You could see why you had the sinking feeling in your chest now

You could Barry sitting on the couch with the most livid look upon his face 

“Where were you last night?” He seethed 

“What does it matter? When were you my mother?” You scowled

“You were with the professor weren’t you!” Barry slammed his palms on the table in front of him

“What if I was, I’m responsible for my own life and you don’t have to watch me! You don’t belong in my personal business”

“I’m your friend y/n! Why do you think I am in the first place!” He started to raise his voice 

“IF YOU ARE MY FRIEND WHY ARE YOU SO POSSESSIVE THEN!?” You bellowed 

Barry flinched and sat back down, he looked genuinely terrified from your angered stare

He went to say something to shoot back with a comeback of some sorts, you immediately cut him off

“Save it, I already have my own problems and you can whine to Tracy about it, like dawn you don’t need me anymore” 

You grabbed your belongings and stormed out of the cabin   
———————————————————  
Those words froze Barry, he finally realized why he lost most of his friends from his sinnoh journey in the first place

Was he that possessive like you had made out to be? 

Doesn’t matter anymore, he lost his best friend and he won’t get you back  
———————————————————

You got back to the podium area just in time for role call 

Augustine made a quick glance at you and he looked worried,but he had to brush it off there were children watching, and they would know if he showed too much

He dismissed the campers for breakfast made by the staff, then quickly rushed over to you when the campers all left 

“What’s wrong y/n? You looked happy when you left earlier?”

“It’s a teammate problem”

Augustine looked mad when you said that,”that Barry kid- wait why do you have all your bags with you?”

“He got pissed when he found out I stayed the night with you”

“That doesn’t answer my-“

“We had an argument and I stormed out with all my bags and I plan on just doing outdoor camping the rest of this week”

His face softened, and he began to lead you to the main cabin 

Your mind drifted off as he led you to his room 

You quickly dropped your stuff off and made your way to the cafeteria 

There was a small breakfast and you ate by yourself, you honestly needed the space anyway 

A couple minutes later, to your utter surprise, Barry entered the cafeteria 

From what you could see, he sat near Tracy

You scarfed the rest of the toast you had and made your way back to the podium area 

There were some campers already there, you didn’t want to be around people that much, so you leaned against the tree nearby 

you spaced out and almost went to sleep at one point, but the loudness of the campers kept you grounded 

Eventually they were all gathered below the podium

“Good morning campers! Today’s challenge is the obstacle course!”

There was a slight cheer among the campers

Their enthusiasm must’ve been faked for the entire week,because they would been a lot louder than normal 

“You will compete as a team and get from start to finish! The first team to get all of their teammates to the finish wins-“ he then began to explain the daily point system and the current team placements too

Teams began to group up, while you strayed from your partner 

“The obstacle course is a littler farther than the river, so be ready for a hike!”   
Augustine began to walk towards one of entrances to the woods 

You followed him from a distance With the other campers that brung their gear already 

You stayed out of Augustine’s sight, only so you didn’t blow his cover completely 

Barry made his way over and stood next to you

He looked like he wanted to say something, even if he did, you wouldn’t respond 

Then the rest of the campers showed up and they all made their way in the woods 

Everyone was talking and having a good time, you tried to ignore them and look at the scenery

Eventually everyone made it to what looks to be something from a show you used to watch when you were a kid... wipeout was the name? 

It was really basic primape bars, the rock wall, the boost wall, hurdles, and a few other things you could see from where you were standing

Oh.....and there was mud everywhere

Maybe the campers will actually shower for once, everyday they smell worse 

“Alright everyone, group up with your team and head to the start!” Augustine announced 

Barry inched closer to you, a lot closer than what your comfortable with, but if it truly gets on your nerve then you’ll move

You made your way to the starting line and Barry followed, teams were already in position, that only really meant the challenge would start soon

“On your marks!” 

Augustine raised the airhorn that was In his hand

“GO!!!!!” The airhorn blared and made your ears ring as you began to run with all the campers, they grouped together like a Tauros herd

Barry actually stuck with you, that’s surprising, you didn’t think the kid had the athleticism to do so

First up was the rock wall, it looked to be 20tf tall! 

You began to climb, Barry then followed suit and tried to keep up with you

From what you could see, there were a bunch of campers falling off due to the first puddle of mud everyone would have to run through

You eventually got to the top with some miracle Barry wasn’t far behind

There was a fireman’s pole on the other side, so you didn’t have to climb all the way back down 

Just from getting over the obstacle, that eliminated most of the competition already

You ended up running a small bit to get to the next obstacle

It was the boost wall. since you were in front of Barry, you ran to the base of the wall and got into position 

Barry didn’t even question it, he stood on your hands and you pushed him over

The wall was pretty high, so you did have to jump a bit before Barry could pull you over 

You took a second to look at the other teams that were covered in mud and struggling 

A girl let go of the fireman pole halfway and hit the ground face first 

You snickered and then changed your attention to a boy that just got kicked in the face when he boosted his teammate up 

You genuinely thought it was an act, these campers were a lot more aggressive during the canoe race 

You shook that thought off and slid off the wall 

You began to speed up, the adrenaline was starting to get to you 

You did almost slip and lose your shoe in the mud

Your legs were now covered in mud 

Great now the hurdles, you definitely didn’t want to trip on those 

From what you can see there was about ten in front of you 

And it looked that each one progressively got higher and higher 

“Listen y/n-“ Barry huffed 

“We can talk later” you breathed out 

You began to hop over the first few hurdles, then you had to slow down due To how high each hurdle got

Was this secretly punishment for yesterday?

You barely got over the last hurdle and looked back at what you had just accomplished

Barry was one behind you and had just finished a bit later 

The other campers would jump and get their foot caught, taking themselves and the hurdle down with them

Oh that was going to hurt 

You gave Barry a quick nod and ran to the next obstacle 

It was the primape bar, from what you could see after was a net climb up a small cliff to a finish line 

The problem was below the primape bars was a huge puddle of mud 

For the most part you were just covered in sweat, but you could see a bunch of the campers behind you covered in mud

You began to swing across the primape bars, each one was covered in mud after you gripped onto it

What hurt the most was the blisters from the metal on your hands 

You can start to hear Barry wheeze from being out of breath, he must’ve been pushing past his limits if he’s doing that to himself 

You had a close call when you were past halfway and almost slipped 

Thanks to not only training your Pokémon but yourself as well, you cruised past the rest of the bars and waited by the net for Barry

You turned around to see Barry almost done, but also the campers getting to where you were and slipping, falling to the puddle of mud below 

Barry dropped down from the primeape bars next to you, he then doubled over and began to gasp for air 

“C’mon we’re almost there, you can rest after this cliff”

You then began to climb the rope ladder and be filled with hope as you climbed higher and higher 

You got up to the top of the cliff, Barry soon following

You had to pull him up, he was trying to get air in his lungs, but it was extremely hard to do so

He tried to stand up, but his legs couldn’t support his weight and he collapsed onto the ground and lost consciousness

Shaking him awake will do no good!

You lifted Barry’s limp body over your shoulder and ran to the finish

From there you followed a path back to the start

You could see all the campers that were far behind give you a worried look, seems that these were the rumored nicer campers 

You got back to the front and saw Augustine and the staff talking amongst themselves

Upon seeing you, they flinched then snapped into action

The nurse joy there already had a stretcher there, it seems like she was expecting someone to get injured 

She was the first to come to her sense and rush over to you holding the stretcher, her wigglytuff did so too

You tried to gently lay Barry on the stretcher, but he was getting heavy for you, and you felt a little dizzy from everything 

The nurse joy and wigglytuff dashed out with the stretcher 

You spun around and was met with Augustine’s lazy smile 

He then said something you couldn’t make out 

You went to say something,but your vision was going in and out 

You took a step towards him and then fell unconscious 

One of the last things you saw was one of your Pokémon releasing themselves and Augustine yelling your name  
———————————————————  
Augustine saw you cruise through the whole course, with that Barry kid of course

You got over the walls effortlessly and there was little to no mud on you 

From what he had seen was that you do physical training as well with your regular training with your “team” he’s never seen all of your Pokémon, but from what he’s observed a estimated guess wasn’t too bad?

He originally was going to merge the teams into two big teams to play capture the flag, but because of the camper’s poor decision, they’re doing the old obstacle course when the campground was actually a small battle spot 

Sophie and coesette had suggested that they do this instead for a partial punishment 

You almost slipped at the primeape bars which worried him, they are known to bruise your hands if you hold on for too long 

Then he was impressed on how fast you climbed the rope ladder, normally it would take a few attempts to climb due to how tired trainers get when they’re this far in the course 

He expected that Barry would pass out from over exertion

He was also shocked at your strength, sure Barry was lanky, but he’s pretty tall which added to weight

He was about to say good job to you and maybe a quick hug or kiss, but you must’ve been overworked too

He caught you just in time before you fell

What he wasn’t expecting was one of your Pokémon releasing themselves 

“Miiiissssssmaaaaggiuuuus!” Your Pokémon cried as it released itself 

Mismagius looked enraged that Augustine was holding you

Augustine went to carry you, but then mismagius began to charge up a powerful move 

“Wait! Mismagius! They passed out from over exertion, I didn’t hurt them!” Augustine panicked 

Mismagius hesitated for a moment 

“Why would I hurt them if I love them!”

Then mismagius stopped and floated towards Augustine 

“I will never hurt them, I love them” 

Mismagius nodded in approval, that must’ve been what it wanted to hear

Then it returned itself into the dusk ball on your belt 

Augustine sighed and carried you to his cabin and laid you on his bed 

He then made his way back to the obstacle course to announce the winners and the points 

Tomorrow is the last day, after that he can have all the alone time with you  
———————————————————-  
You opened your eyes, it seemed like you needed that extra rest

‘I don’t even remember falling asleep’

Your vision began to blur as you sat up 

Where were you anyway?

“I see you’re awake” a figure leaned against the doorway to the bedroom 

Your vision cleared up and you realized it was Augustine giving you a lopsided grin 

“ you passed out after you crossed the finish line, you carried Barry after he passed out”

So that’s what happened 

“Who won?” You asked, there had to be someone in front of you 

“You did y/n,you’re the only one with the marvelous athleticism” 

“I thought a team would be in hot pursuit with me” you pondered 

“Point wise yes, team toadadille is three points away from you and first place” 

“What time is it?” You went to sit up

“You’ve been out for a couple hours, but you should still rest, I also have dinner ready.. if you-“

You immediately interrupted him “You want to feed me don’t you”

The question was met with wild declining,”Imeanifyoudon’twantmetothatsfineitwasjustasuggestionimean-“

“It’s fine” you tried to smile to the best of your ability,but even that tired you out

You then were wrapped in a loose hug receiving lightly peppered kisses

“I’ll get you a bowl then!” Augustine marched to the kitchen 

You flopped back down and took in a deep breath

You must’ve flustered him, you honestly thought it would be the other way around 

Now that you think about it, Augustine is keeping his word, he’s taking this relationship slow like what you had wanted 

If he’s treated you so well, how come he was on the market in the first place? 

The more you thought about that, the more your head hurt, so you quickly gave up on the theory for now at least

You heard soft footfalls approaching the bedroom

“You didn’t fall back asleep did you?” Augustine sounded defeated 

You sat back up and gave Augustine a small smile

He was carrying a tray that had soup

Augustine then sat near your edge of the bed and grabbed the spoon 

You hesitantly opened your mouth

You tasted the soup.. it was wonderful!

“I’m glad you like it, your smile tells me everything” Augustine beamed 

Augustine had fed you the rest of the soup and you ended up regaining the strength to cuddle and watch movies on the couch

“Have you watched mecha Tyranitar yet?” You asked Augustine, the disk was carelessly placed among the rest of them

It was your favorite movie, given from champion duties you didn’t watch it often, but when you do it’s amazing.

“I bought the movies, but I haven’t watched it yet” Augustine grabbed the disk 

He popped the disk in The player and hit play

He began to hold you close, the room had dropped a few temperatures again 

Eventually the heat Augustine gave off lulled you to sleep  
~~~

You ended up waking up curled up against Augustine, his arms wrapped around your body 

You finally took notice that You haven’t showered in two days..... yikes

You slipped out of Augustine’s grip and went to shower

You finally had access to all your clothes from your bigger bag, you could wear something nice on the last day of camp

You picked out some tan shorts and a dark green shirt

You began to shower, once again washing yourself in Augustine’s shampoo products 

At least you didn’t have to deal with Barry being pissed at you anymore 

The warm water grazed your skin and it felt comfortable, but you didn’t want to stay past your welcome, so you hastily finished showering and dried yourself off

You got your clothes on and exited the bathroom, Augustine was making breakfast 

‘He must’ve showered when I was out cold   
yesterday’ 

“Good morning mon amour” Augustine’s morning rasp; caused you fluster a bit

You decided to get him back,” what’s cookin’ good lookin’ “ 

Now it was his turn to fluster, his face turned beat red 

“C-cinnamon rolls” Augustine put the tray of pastries on the table 

He handed you one and the both of you began to eat 

It was mostly quiet, but it wasn’t awkward at all

“Do you have any plans after today y/n?” 

“I’m not sure, I helped my mom finish unpacking and I have the rest of the month by myself” 

“Well, You’re free to stay at my lab Before you have to return to your champion duties, and to visit me in your free time of course” 

“I will, thank you” you smiled 

Shortly after, breakfast was finished and the two of you made your way to the morning role call 

Like usual there were a few earlier risers and the rest of the campers made their way over, some were still covered in mud..... gross

“Good morning campers! Today is your last day here-“ Augustine began to talk about how touching memories they have made and the current scores 

“Today’s final challenge is a battle competition-“ Augustine began to explain the rules

Apparently you and your team would be placed in a bracket and battle for first, the winner would get a lot of points, so if your on a team with low points, you could end up winning 

Since it was just you and Barry, you planned on sending out two Pokémon, so then it’s a equal three versus three

Barry ended up agreeing with you, he knew you would always be the stronger trainer 

“Now you have ten minutes to strategize before the first match!” Augustine dismissed everyone 

You ended up chilling behind a oak tree, barry ended up choosing his empoleon for battle 

“Who do you plan on using,y/n?” 

You put your finger over your lips,” secret, but I’m pretty sure my Aerodactyl will get some action” 

Barry nodded, aerial mobility is required to have a good team after all

He had found out that most of the campers from different teams had just revived a starter only a few weeks prior 

There were a few trainers that had a stronger Pokémon, but not close enough to rival a first gym leader’s team 

Barry also explained that no matter what, you should be able to battle at least three times 

Then you and Barry began to strategize for the battles, this was also going to worry you

Because your Pokémon are so strong, you would stand out. If people had a slightest clue on who you were they would know.

You made your way to the bleachers and met up with Tracy, who was sitting by himself and watching the first few battles 

“Hey tracy!” Barry sat next to tracy 

The two of them began to talk about Pokémon science. you tried to listen ,but it got way too technical for you to even understand 

You sighed and scooted away, you felt like you didn’t have a place to fit in currently

“Next up is team cyndaquil versus team toadadille!” Augustine announced 

You made your way to the spot on the beach where the small battlefield was made

Barry excused himself from tracy and stood next to you

“And who will be using two Pokémon?” Augustine approached you and Barry 

You raised your hand and Augustine smiled and walked to the spot where he’ll referee 

Augustine then began to explain the battle rules

Then he permitted for both teams to release their Pokémon 

“Empoleon go!”

“Aerodactyl and glalie,lets do this!”

You were met with three powerful cries as the light from the pokeballs faded

Your opponents weren’t much, two of them had evolved hoenn starters and the third had a Pokémon that you believed went by the name of furfrou

It’s a shame, the cut on it looked very expensive 

“Battle begin!” Augustine announced 

“Empoleon aqua jet!” 

Barry’s partner lunged forward and launched the furfrou with a powerful force of water, sending it high in the air 

“Glalie use sheer cold! And Aerodactyl use rock slide!” You commanded 

Aerodactyl launched and avalanche of rocks at the furfrou, nailing it unconsciously to the ground 

Then Glalie shot a powerful blast of ice at the other two Pokémon, freezing them

The other trainers couldn’t give commands, or say anything; they were in shock

“The victory goes to team cyndaquil!” Augustine announced 

You gave Barry a nod and returned your Pokémon

you then went off into the woods nearby to collect berries

The weather was hot, you needed a few rawst berries to keep you relatively cold during this, so this was your best option 

You could also lay low from any of the other trainers that had witnessed your battle 

You began to near the cooking spot from days prior 

Now there was a bunch of berry trees nearby or you wouldn’t have cooked here 

You eventually found a tree with a bunch ripe rawst berries, how lucky were you today?

You smiled as you slung your bag off your shoulder and began to get your berry bags out 

You grabbed a separate berry bag from your regular cooking berries, but you did put a few in the cooking bag, you were honestly running low on rawst berries, this summer is awfully brutal than any that you had remembered 

You started to gather them by the handfuls, this will most likely have use for the rest of the year!

Surprisingly you didn’t have any encounters with angry wild Pokémon, which was honestly a blessing 

You had just exited the woods when you were met by Barry

“Glad you came back! Our next match is after the current one so let’s make our way over there!” Barry he gestured you to follow him 

You sat at the bleachers-the metal that was warmed from the heat- burned you legs at first, thank goodness rawst berries heal burns 

You gave Barry one, his face was already sunburnt

The two of you ate while the terrible excuse of a trainer battle was finishing in front of you 

The trainers were giving out shaky commands and they only lowered stats, none of them actually attacked 

You almost fell asleep at one point, that’s how long the battle actually took

It ended when one camper’s ferrothorn stalled the Pokémon with toxic 

“Next up it’s team charmander versus team cyndaquil!” 

Before walking to the battlefield, you took a quick glance at the bracket, you had two battles after this match

You didn’t have a pre-strategy, they mostly come to you when your battling, that’s how it has always been for you

As far as you knew, you and Barry were staying with the same Pokémon

You readied you’re pokeballs as Augustine explained the rules again, at this point he’s going to be saying it in his sleep from now on

“Battle begin!” 

Like you expected, yourself and Barry sent out the same Pokémon 

Your opponents had some diverse Pokémon this time

One had a kabuto, another had what you believed was a fletchinder, the last kid had a staryu

“Empoleon Ice beam!”

Said Pokémon sent a ray of ice towards the staryu, causing it to faint on impact 

“Aerodactyl hyper beam! Glalie shadow ball!”

Aerodactyl began to chase after the fletchender with ease, then blasted it out of the sky

Glalie hurled a powerful attack towards the kabuto, it only looked at its sudden doom approaching it

“The victor belongs to team cyndaquil!” 

You sighed and returned your Pokémon, you then sat on the bleachers and started to eat another rawst berry

“Is that why you were in the woods earlier? To get some rawst berries?” Barry asked as he sat down next to you

You honestly didn’t feel like being verbal, you didn’t forgive Barry completely. The scar from the argument is still there 

You nodded and went back to eating 

Eventually Tracy showed up too, saying he got eliminated round one. you felt bad, he had a decently strong Pokémon. His team can’t coordinate

Now it boiled down to the purgatory of the matches between your next one 

Each battle took forever, the campers were trying to be way too technical with stats. You even took a small nap during one of the matches

Barry then gave you a small nudge and mumbling ‘we’re up’ and walking away 

The team you ended up defeating was a team of physic Pokémon 

You could see them sweat before the battle even started, that was when you released your Glalie 

After your match, Augustine announced that there would be a small lunch break, you honestly thought it was because he needed a break from explaining the rules constantly 

This time you actually ate lunch with the staff, Augustine seemed to appreciate it.

You also learned that The purple haired lady’s name is coesette and the blue haired is Sophie

After you had finished eating, the two assistants began to tell embarrassing stories of Augustine 

Sophie started “There was one time we were studying electric types and Augustine thought that Pikachu’s cheeks shocking you when they are touched is just a myth-“

“Oh no.. not this story” Augustine groaned 

“ I’m intrigued, please tell me more soph” you smiled 

With newfound pleasure Sophie’s continued,”Augustine was so convinced that he was right that he even charged up static electricity for this-“

You laughed, “ I can already tell where this is going”

“Downhill!” Coesette giggled

Augustine scoffed, his face turning a bright pink 

You suppressed your awe, he looked so cute when flustered 

“How about when he walked right into a beedrill nest?” Coesette snickered 

You were shocked,” that was what my mother told me not to do the day I left the house!” 

You were genuinely concerned,” this was when you were staring out as a professor.. right Augustine?”

Augustine’s face turned even more pink and looked away. You faintly heard him mumble,” they’re recent”  
———————————————————  
Augustine turned to face you and expected you to laugh like his assistants, but you didn’t 

You looked worried, you actually cared for him 

He hasn’t had a significant other show this feeling since... ever actually 

He also wasn’t expecting you to take his hand and rub the top of it with your thumb 

“We should go for a long hike soon” you said 

Augustine didn’t have words for that, he nodded his head And leaned in 

That was until his assistants started to snicker  
———————————————————

“You two are so cute! Augustine you definitely made the right choice with them!” Coesette squealed 

Now it was your turn to fluster

Augustine checked his watch then abruptly left the table and headed to the stage are

“Lunch is over, so let’s get back to the battles!” 

There was a slight cheer among the campers 

“These are the worse kids we not only give starters to, but invited them to camp” Sophie murmured 

You looked at them,”was this all their scheme? To mess with everyone?”

Coesette nodded,” I’m afraid so, these kids are the youngest of the higher class families in kalos, they are nothing but trouble”

“Not only that, but their parents stop at nothing to only get them what they want!” Sophie added 

“Would they back down to a champion?” You pondered 

“Oh yeah, your jotoh’s newly crowned! Augustine told us this morning” coesette smiled 

“But going back into what you said y/n, it might” sophie thought aloud 

“It was just a thought, I don’t really want to abuse my power, but I recommend not responding to any of their calls” you suggested 

Sophie and coesette gave you a nod of approval before you made your way back outside 

You had one battle left, and honestly you had so much time between because it was the final match

From what you observed, your opponent was team chimchar and they have a Tyranitar, skymory, and a Pokémon that was called sligoo.

And from their battling, they shield the sligoo and the skymory swoops up front with steel wing while Tyranitar stands from the back using stone edge 

The sligoo will charge up for a dragon pulse 

They also seem to stick with the strategy and Barry noticed it too, well after you mentioned it to him. He was still blabbing away to Tracy 

Maybe you could learn a thing or two on Pokémon science with Augustine 

Your face heated up just from thinking about him, now that you admitted your feelings to Augustine it’s kind of hard to hide them now 

Speaking of Augustine, he walked back to the battle field and started back on the battles 

You didn’t keep track of how many battles you watched, you fell asleep after the second one 

Eventually you were nudged awake by Barry

“Hey, we’re up”

You then readied yourself as you and your opponents walked to separate sides

“This is the battle that will determine who will get in the summer camp hall of fame, I wish both teams good luck....” Augustine began to speak about the final battle and how much points it’s worth 

Then he permitted for both teams to send out your Pokémon 

Your Pokémon gave your opponents a death glare

The sligoo was quivering with fear 

“Battle begin!” 

As you expected, the sligoo cowered behind the Tyranitar and the skymory shot forward 

you needed to get rid of that skymory and sligoo

“Glalie Ice beam! Aerodactyl charge the skymory with fire blast”

Aerodactyl charged directly forward and launched a powerful ball of flame directed the skymory

Poor thing, it flew right through. By the time it got out of the other side it hit the ground fainting 

Glalie shot a beam of ice directed toward the the sligoo, but the Tyranitar stepped in front of it and took the hit

“Barry we need to get rid of that Tyranitar!” 

Barry gave you a swift nod then commanded his empoleon,” empoleon use hydro pump!”

The blast of water was enough to do major damage on the Tyranitar, but it wasn’t going down 

Then the sligoo slipped out from behind the Tyranitar and used dragon pulse; knocking Aerodactyl out from the sky

Before making contact with the ground, Aerodactyl spun itself around and got back in the air, it was one of the things you spent months training on 

“Glalie, quick while the sligoo is exposed!”

Glalie then used ice beam once more, freezing the sligoo

“Let’s finish this empoleon! Aqua jet!” Barry yelled 

Empoleon charged forward like a turret if water and hit the Tyranitar, making it faint on impact 

“The victor goes to team cyndaquil!”

You gave Barry a high five and returned your Pokémon 

Then he whispered in your ear,”I know I hate professor creep,but if you find love in him it’s worth it, and I was kind of with you from the start, but his creepyness frightened me” 

Barry winked at you before dashing off 

“This means that team cyndaquil is going into the summer camp hall of fame!” 

You exhale, finally this emotional roller coaster of a week has gone to a close 

“Make sure to pack up your things tonight, we’ll have a bon voyage breakfast before you depart tomorrow morning” Sophie announced

The campers quickly dispersed to pack,leaving you and Augustine alone 

“I normally have the picture taken right away, but it seems your teammate left” Augustine approached you with a calm, yet pleased look

You held his hand with gentleness, and a smile spread across your face as you walked over to the beach 

The campground itself had one, but apparently it’s for show and not swim 

“We normally would also have a firework show to commemorate the memories here, but I’m canceling them”

You nodded,”with the way they are acting, I see why”

“And I get to spend time with you mon amour” 

Augustine then leaned in for a kiss, you did the same 

You eventually had to pull apart for the sake of air and honestly the blush is very visible on Augustine’s face

“What are you plans for the rest Of the month Cheri?”

“I didn’t have any, but I plan on spending everyday with you” 

Augustine rested his forehead on yours,” I could have asked nothing more”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a cross country camp a while ago, so I had inspiration to write this at the time. This took three months, I’m just transferring my fics over here weekly while writing new ones in the process


End file.
